


please give me that sweet taste

by towokuwusatsuwu



Series: Pride 2018: 30 Days of S.W.O.R.D. [5]
Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Sarah leans closer and Kizzy lets her, intrigued. “I have Dixie as a member of my main team, you know. It must be lonely, being the only woman surrounded by so many men.”“It can be,” Kizzy admits. There are other women in S.W.O.R.D. but White Rascals as a group has no other women, and Kizzy would never call upon the abuse victims who now work for Club Heaven to fight for her. Not when so many of them have already suffered. “Men aren’t quite as understanding of certain aspects. And my core three aren’t very conversational, you know.”“I have to operate Mighty Warriors with the understanding we don’t do anything that we aren’t paid to do. It’s not personal, you understand. Our talents go to the highest bidder.” Sarah scoots closer on the couch, her fingers picking at the denim over Kizzy’s knee. “But that doesn’t mean the two of us can’t be friends, Kizzy. Get together and talk every now and then, maybe more.”Kizzy swallows around the slight tightness in her throat the words, her mouth strangely dry even though she took a drink just a moment ago. “You don’t want to get together and talk.”





	please give me that sweet taste

Glaring neon spills onto the parking lot, blood on black. Up close, the building seems to have its own heartbeat matched to the heavy thump of the bass. Kizzy curls her lips at the sight of it, so unlike her own home in Club Heaven, which she abandoned for the night with the intent on speaking to the leader of the Mighty Warriors. Ryu had come by earlier this afternoon when Kizzy had been going over the books to drop off the address with the warning to remember that Sarah might be their leader, but Ice was knee deep in building their headquarters.

That would explain the Funk Jungle.

A tall dark-skinned man in a fur coat meets her just inside the doorway, towering over her in an impressive display of muscle even though the height difference cannot possibly be so great. “You White Rascals’ leader? Kizzy, right?”

“That’s me.” Kizzy eyes him up and down.  _ Not bad. _ “Who are you?”

“Pho. Jesse asked me to make sure you got up to the VIP section without incident.” Pho’s eyes drift to the dance floor, a sea of bodies and strobe lights. “We got a full house tonight and Sarah wants to get this conversation goin’ as soon as possible.”

Kizzy hums and tugs at the sleeve of her jacket, smoothing a crease out of it. “Then let’s go.”

She would be lying if she said she was bothered by Sarah’s attitude to get this over with as soon as possible but Kizzy has seen enough bloodshed in the past few months to sate her forever and her encounter with Ranmaru has her convinced that the quickest way to end all of this is to make friends of their enemies. Mighty Warriors have no reason to be standing against S.W.O.R.D. in the long-run and maybe if the price is right, S.W.O.R.D. can rent their talents and convince them to shift their alliances accordingly.

It might solve nothing in the long-run, but Kizzy has money to spare and trying does not create an unnecessarily high body count.

The VIP section, she discovers, is more like a lounge-area where a handful of the members of the Mighty Warriors are sprawled. Sarah sits in the center of the couch like a queen in her white fur jacket, her feet propped up on the table in front of her. Ryu sits on one side of her, his head resting on her shoulder though his dark eyes are fixed firmly on Kizzy, while Ice takes up the other side. Sarah has her hand on his thigh.

“Kizzy, you found us with no trouble?” Sarah lifts her head from where her cheek rests against Ryu’s dark hair. “That’s good to see. I thought you might get lost.”

“You can hear the club’s music from blocks away. Sure you don’t have it up a little loud?” Kizzy asks in turn, lingering by the entranceway.

Ice scoffs at her. “There ain’t no such thing as too loud.”

“Boys, I’m going to have to ask you to leave the two of us to have this discussion in private. Go downstairs, dance, sing, have fun. Do not let anyone else come up here without permission. That is an order.” Sarah glances toward the other woman here, sharing a chair with a man whose face Kizzy only barely remembers. “Dixie, if anything happens, you can come report to me. Mighty Warriors, you’re temporarily dismissed.”

Kizzy stands aside to let each of them file past, aware she doesn’t know all of their names but can briefly remember some of their faces. Sarah’s forces had grown considerably before the agreement to work alongside Doubt, that much Kizzy can tell just by sight alone and the thought leaves her uneasy in a way. Enemy forces increasing exponentially is never a good sign.

“Feel free to sit down for this conversation.” Sarah shifts to one side on the couch, patting the other side before beckoning Kizzy with two fingers, her manicured nails glittering in the lights. “No need to be so distant if we’re going to talk about forming a partnership.”

In any other situation, Kizzy might have bucked at being called in such a way but now, she takes a seat on the couch next to Sarah, folds one leg neatly over the other before accepting the drink Sarah passes to her. Just this once, she can afford to relax her rigidity and if she is being honest with herself, she’s happier to have this conversation with another woman than with any of the men of S.W.O.R.D. She can only imagine how it might have gone if one of them had shown up here, even Cobra, who often tries his best.

The others would have needed to rely on her anyway. Kizzy knows a thing or to about what being the leader of a gang means, especially when you happen to be a woman leading mostly men. The other S.W.O.R.D. leaders will never be able to understand it.

Sarah sips from her glass, licks a few beads of moisture from her dark red lips. “You wanted to discuss a possible alliance. I’m sure you’re aware the Mighty Warriors do nothing for free.”

“I’m aware of that. The White Rascals have money. We’re never empty-handed, and we wouldn’t come to you without an offer to lay on the table.” Kizzy takes a drink of her own, the sweet taste disguising any of the burn of alcohol beneath.  _ Oh, that’s dangerous. _ “I hope you know that the moment Kuryu decides the lot of you are too troublesome to leave unattended, though, that you’ll be at risk. Only one of you has true ties to Kuryu, after all.”

“I’m aware of that. I don’t know that the others are as aware of it as I am, but just the same I know better than anyone that yakuza are not to be trusted. Except for Ryu, of course.” Sarah’s voice takes on a note of fondness when she says his name; Kizzy can hear it ringing true.

It gives her a foothold into the conversation. “You know I’ve got my own to provide for, too. Rocky’s still in the hospital with head trauma, Kaito and Koo are injured but alive. Just the same, I don’t want to see unnecessary suffering. I know the Mighty Warriors like to fight, or at least it seems that way, but what happens if something serious happens to one of them?”

“I know what point you’re trying to make. It would hurt to lose one of them, if I had to.” Sarah swirls her drink around in her glass, then sets it on the table in front of her. “So, you’d pay us to fight with S.W.O.R.D. against Kuryu? I don’t know that Ryu would be amiable to that.”

“It would probably be hard when they’re his family, I know that much, but we’re less likely to hunt you down and try to put you down like dogs if we think you’re in our way. Do you think you’re above being treated like Ranmaru if you upset them?” Though Mighty Warriors had left before Zenshin and his men arrived, Kizzy has no doubt word has gotten back to them just the same.

From the pinched expression on Sarah’s face, it had. Kizzy has no doubt that one or many of them would end up at the mercy of Kuryu if the yakuza turned their eyes on the Funk Jungle, and Ryu would likely not be able to depend on his ties to save him in the long-run. Kizzy doubts the ties of family will do much to save him if his friends end up crossing into the path that Kuryu tries to lay down in this city, and even if he can save himself, the others do not have his ties to keep them safe. Someone would have to suffer.

All of them have suffered enough. Kizzy might want to repay Mighty Warriors for the grief they’ve caused, but she knows better than to wish Kuryu’s anger on them.

“Not that I don’t doubt your desire to have us be friends instead of enemies,” Sarah says slowly, as if cherry picking her words, “but I can’t help but hesitate when you bring up your concern for our safety. Considering how we have hurt you and yours in the past.”

“I know well what you did. I’ve seen the damage. I endured it.” Kizzy keeps her voice low and even, not letting emotional inflection affect her speech. “But the concern is still real. You didn’t see our homes after Kuryu came for us. You didn’t have to suffer that, to see the people you cared for, who weren’t even involved in the fight, broken and bleeding. If you turn us down and they come for you one day anyway, we won’t be there to help you pick up the pieces.”

Sarah curls a hand beneath her chin, looking thoughtful. “Not that I doubt Ryu’s ability to keep us out of the crossfire, but it would be wrong of us to turn down a job that pays adequately.”

Facts and figures are less interesting but more black and white; half an hour later they’ve gone through 4 napkins of math until they have a deal to agree on. It isn’t ideal, of course, because Kizzy would have liked to win Sarah over with heart instead of money, but she isn’t like certain other people in the city and she knows that heart isn’t always the only thing it takes. Still, she’s satisfied they’ve made steps toward ensuring Kuryu is cut off from potential allies.

Just when she thinks she can head back home for the evening, Sarah changes the course of the conversation. “You’ve come a long way from the rumors I’ve heard about you.”

“They’re most likely not rumors. I worked for Ranmaru before I left Doubt and started the White Rascals with Kaito. If that’s what you’ve heard, then you’re right.” Most others would have wanted to hide such a past, but Kizzy has learned to move on instead. She can be ashamed of what she did and work to fix it instead of pretending she never did anything wrong at all.

“I was actually talking about how Rocky served as the shadow leader of White Rascals during your absence from the country.” Sarah raises an eyebrow at her and Kizzy hums, understanding where she’s coming from now. “That must have been invasive and costly.”

Kizzy nods, draining the rest of her drink. “It was, yes. But it was necessary. Like we’ve just established, money can be crucial for many things. But I’m a happier person now.”

“You serve as a beacon to women everywhere, not just that you’ll protect them but that they can be whoever they want to be, and still come out strong and ahead of everyone else.” There is a definite note of respect in Sarah’s voice now. “That’s the part of you that interests me the most, that you’re a woman who clawed her way to the very top and you use that position to offer a helping hand to others. I’m starting to understand why your gang color is white.”

“You’re wearing white, too,” Kizzy points out.

Sarah leans closer and Kizzy lets her, intrigued. “I have Dixie as a member of my main team, you know. It must be lonely, being the only woman surrounded by so many men.”

“It can be,” Kizzy admits. There are other women in S.W.O.R.D. but White Rascals as a group has no other women, and Kizzy would never call upon the abuse victims who now work for Club Heaven to fight for her. Not when so many of them have already suffered. “Men aren’t quite as understanding of certain aspects. And my core three aren’t very conversational, you know.”

“I have to operate Mighty Warriors with the understanding we don’t do anything that we aren’t paid to do. It’s not personal, you understand. Our talents go to the highest bidder.” Sarah scoots closer on the couch, her fingers picking at the denim over Kizzy’s knee. “But that doesn’t mean the two of us can’t be friends, Kizzy. Get together and talk every now and then, maybe more.”

Kizzy swallows around the slight tightness in her throat the words, her mouth strangely dry even though she took a drink just a moment ago. “You don’t want to get together and talk.”

“You’re partially right. I do want to talk, but I want to do other things, too.” Sarah’s smile is all teeth in the lights and she leans closer, close enough that Kizzy has trouble keeping her eyes on Sarah’s instead of looking down at her mouth. “I won’t push if your answer is no, and I’ll even understand. You have your boys, after all, and you might not even be into women.”

“Oh, I am very into women,” Kizzy reassures her.

Sarah laughs, tosses her head back a little with the sound and Kizzy thinks that Sarah is easily one of the most beautiful women she’s ever met, and she’s met so many in her lifetime. “That’s good to hear, that my efforts might not be so wasted. You’re a beautiful woman, Kizzy, and if you’re interested in me, well, my relationship with my boys is very open, and there’s always room for more if I find someone interesting enough.”

“It’s a very similar situation at home,” Kizzy tells her, and then she sits up a little, leans in and runs her fingers through the soft white fur on Sarah’s shoulder. “Am I interesting to you? I’ve always thought I was fascinating but I also thought I was just conceited.”

“Not at all.” Sarah’s hand drifts up from her knee, following the line of Kizzy’s thigh, up her waist and rib cage, over her collarbone and up her throat to touch her cheek, fingers warm against her skin and rough from fighting, a reminder that Sarah can take care of herself and her own. “Then if we’ve agreed to do other things as well as just talking, I want to kiss you.”

Kizzy’s brain threatens to short circuit at the request, but she wets her lips and smiles. “Do it.”

Sarah's lips meet hers with no hesitance, only confidence, soft and warm and the taste of her lipstick is sweet mixed with the alcohol on her tongue. Kizzy reels at the taste of her, the way Sarah’s hand slips from her cheek to her throat, fingers curling in the neck of her shirt. The touch startles her only a little, Sarah’s fingers sneaking just beneath the white fabric, tracing the line of her collarbone. Her tongue curls around Kizzy’s with obvious skill, teeth catching at Kizzy’s lower lip before she goes back in for more, and more.

Sarah’s hands slip beneath her jacket then, pushing it down off of her shoulders as she kisses along Kizzy’s jaw, licking a hot stripe along her throat. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been with another woman. Grant me a learning curve just this once and I’ll repay you for it.”

“Likewise. No worries.” Kizzy’s breath is short and labored now from the kiss, and she helps Sarah get her out of her jacket, a little self-conscious in just her shirt and the thin white harness over the soft fabric.

“This is cute.” Sarah hooks her fingers beneath the leather and gives it a tug. “But I don’t have any use for it this evening. Maybe if we become good friends, we’ll find one.”

The prospect is an exciting one and Kizzy helps Sarah find the buckles for the harness so she can drop it on the floor, but stops her before she can wrestle Kizzy’s shirt off over her head. “This is the first time I’ve been with a woman since I finished surgery. If I seem a bit slow here or there, just know that’s why.”

“I won’t push you into anything you don’t want to do, you know.” Sarah waits for Kizzy’s nod, then slips a hand beneath her shirt. “Can I take this off of you? And your bra?”

Kizzy takes a deep breath, reminds herself to relax. “If you don’t stop to admire how cute the bra is, then I’m going to be very disappointed with this encounter.”

Sarah’s laughter rings in her ear and then the shirt is gone in seconds, leaving her in nothing but the pale white lace bra she had put on this morning under Koo’s suggestion when she came to bother him with a handful of choices. Not that she thought she would be showing it off when she came to Funk Jungle, but Kizzy thought she’d end up in bed with at least one of her boys tonight and that they would appreciate the extra effort she puts into looking as good as she does.

“Oh, so this is what you meant.” Sarah cups her breasts and Kizzy bites back a squeak at just how forward she is, shivering when Sarah’s thumbs brush over her nipples through the fabric. “It’s peekaboo lace. I can see everything through this. It’s very pretty.”

Nothing Kizzy has ever said has backfired so quickly before. “Th-thank you.”

If she thought Sarah’s hands on her was a backfire, she doesn’t know what to classify Sarah’s mouth. Her lips barely brush over Kizzy’s cleavage before she shifts a hand to run her tongue over the lace, wetting it and warming it in seconds before sucking it through the fabric. The lace has a rougher texture wet and Kizzy moans, her thighs twitching. She wants to press them together, soothe the ache growing between them, but Sarah is on top of her, between her legs, keeping her held open and vulnerable to her own whims.

Kizzy has never been so excited by a new partner before.

Sarah unfastens Kizzy’s bra with an expert touch and sets it carefully on the table, then returns her mouth to Kizzy’s now-bare skin, her tongue hot and wet, her teeth nipping at Kizzy’s skin enough to make her thighs press tight against Sarah’s hips. She teases Kizzy until both of her nipples are hard and aching, leaving them wet as she kisses down Kizzy’s stomach, hands moving just ahead of her. She looks up at Kizzy when her lips brush the top of Kizzy’s jeans, a playful little smile lighting her eyes.

“Sarah… I feel like I’m not doing anything for you,” Kizzy says lamely.

“Don’t be ridiculous. For tonight, I want to do this for you.” Sarah pops the button on Kizzy’s jeans, tugs the zipper down painfully slowly. “You’re my guest here, and truth be told I’m getting more out of this than I thought I would have. Let me go down on you, Kizzy.”

Kizzy’s thighs spasm at the words. “I mean, I’m definitely not going to stop you.”

The slight anxiety is still there as Sarah gets her out of her jeans, pulling the thigh fabric down with a stubbornness that makes Kizzy smile just a bit. The bra came with matching panties and Sarah runs a finger along Kizzy’s hip, murmuring soft appreciation for them. Then she slips down from the couch and kneels on the floor, making herself comfortable while Kizzy pulls herself out of the corner and leans back into the cushions, her legs falling open to accommodate Sarah, her skin breaking out in goose bumps when Sarah reaches for her underwear.

“You’re so pretty,” she muses, slipping the waist down. Kizzy lifts her hips to help, feeling more vulnerable than she has all night long as Sarah pulls the lace down her knees.

Kizzy lets her head fall back on the couch as Sarah spreads her thighs open, sliding her hands up Kizzy’s soft skin toward where she feels so hot and desperate. It’s hard to believe this is happening. When she had been younger, still struggling to figure herself out and trying to envision who she wanted to be and what it would take to get there, Kizzy had always wanted to be someone like Sarah. Beautiful and confident, strong and capable and with a commanding presence that was undeniable. That the embodiment of her fantasies kneels in front of her now is hard for her to wrap her mind around. That someone like this could exist, and could want her… The odds must have been astronomical.

“I don’t get wet like most women,” Kizzy remembers to tell her, and she squirms when Sarah breathes over her mound. “So if you’re going to do anything with your fingers, then you’re going to have to use lubricant. It’s a hard line in the sand for me.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” Sarah gets up and comes back a moment later, tucking a small plastic bottle into Kizzy’s hand. “Hold onto it for me. I’ll use my fingers eventually, but for now I just want to taste you. If that’s all right.”

“It’s more than all right,” Kizzy confirms.

Sarah keeps her hands on Kizzy’s thighs, kissing up the inside of one of them before her lips find Kizzy’s folds, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses against her skin that makes Kizzy pant softly. It’s barely anything but it feels impossibly good and when Sarah licks between her labia, all the way up over her clit, Kizzy’s entire body jolts in response, her stomach clenching tightly.

Her tongue and lips create a rhythm that Kizzy is unable to follow and she thinks, distantly, that maybe associating the music of the Funk Jungle with only the men was the wrong call. Sarah brings her to the edge and then backs off, over and over, until Kizzy’s thighs tremble from the effort of handling each loss, handling each denial of orgasm. She threatens to tip over the edge when Sarah takes the bottle from her, easily slicking two of her fingers before setting it aside.

“You’ll come for me more than once with this, I think,” Sarah muses, tracing the muscle of Kizzy’s opening before easing her two fingertips inside. “But that’s fine. Being a proper hostess is just making sure that you enjoy yourself.”

Kizzy’s muscles clench tight around Sarah’s fingers as she presses them inside, the lubricant easing the way before her tongue is on Kizzy’s clitoris once more, slow licks over the hood before she sucks. Kizzy’s body spasms and she groans, gripping the fabric of her coat still beneath her, her thighs shaking so hard, her muscles clenched so tight it hurts.

When she comes, it rolls through her in waves and Sarah doesn’t stop, alternating between tongue and lips, two fingers becoming three becoming four that open Kizzy up wide and fill her more than anything else ever has. Another orgasm arches her back off of the couch and makes her cry out, surely louder than the music, but no one comes to check on them. The third only gets a desperate whimper out of her before she collapses, and only then does Sarah back off.

“I’d say you enjoyed yourself,” she muses, leaning up to kiss Kizzy on the lips. “I’ll help you clean up and call a cab to take you back to Club Heaven.”

“Are we good friends now?” Kizzy asks, her voice shaking on every word.

Sarah laughs and kisses her again, slow and sweet. “Very good friends, I think.”

True to her word, Sarah helps Kizzy redress and leads her down to the doors herself, enlisting Pho to stand with her outside until the taxi comes to pick her up. He gives her a look when she wavers on her feet, her legs still trembling from the pleasure Sarah gave her, but he says nothing and Kizzy can understand why Sarah keeps him around.

Once she arrives at Club Heaven, Kaito is there to meet her at the door, raising an eyebrow at her when she climbs out of the cab.

“How it go?” he murmurs, opening his arms for her.

“Better than expected. We’ve got new allies.” Kizzy smothers a yawn against her hand, then tugs at the front of his jacket. “Come on, Kaito. Let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted.”

Negotiations can take a lot out of a person, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> just so we're clear this is a fic where sarah is the leader of the mighty warriors instead of ice and kizzy is the leader of the white rascals instead of rocky aka better than canon
> 
> come hang out on [tumblr](http://noboritaiga.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/noboritaiga) if you wanna talk sword


End file.
